Just the Three of Us
by HitTheShowers
Summary: In this atory of Romance and Betrale an is that how you spel it? can Terri and Jay pull through, or will someone tear them apart?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: NONE of the original characters from Raise your voice are mine. The new characters however ARE mine.**

Summary: Terri and Jay sign up for another year of Bristol Hillmans Music Conservatory. This year, only Kiwi will be joining them. In this sequel you will find, drama, romance and friendship!

"It's just the three of us!" Kiwi joked as he mocked the popular tune _'Just the Two of Us'. _All of them, Terri, Jay and Kiwi were having a threeway phone call about the upcoming season of music summer school at Bristol Hillman's Music Conservatory. (a/n - this phrase will be abbreviated to BHMC from now on)

"Im so sad that nobody has planned to return with us! We can't possibly survive with out our musical friends!" Terri complained.

"At least we have each other, Terri. The world would come to a screeching halt if you weren't going to be there." Jay sounded compassionate and loving. For a second, Jay and Terri forgot all about Kiwi still being on the line.

"Shut up and get a room!" Kiwi sounded angry, like something was bothering him and Terri couldn't help but ask.

"Kiwi, these past few weeks you've sounded angry or sad a lot. What's your deal?"

"Jay, Terri, Im very very sorry it's just it won't be the same at BH without Slone. She was my first. . ." He stuttered trying to find the right word. "My first everything almost." He paused. "Seeing you two act like a couple makes me want her here so badly."

"You two only live about an hour apart, you could find time to visit each other. Terri and I on the other hand live almost two and a half hours away from each other, look how close we are and will be forever."

"Yeah, I talked to her yesterday and she said she wanted to visit you very badly, why don't you give her a call?"

"I will, see you guys in two days, thankfully."

With that Kiwi was gone, off the phone at least. He was going to call Slone of course and schedule a time to catch up on things. With Terri and Jay left on the phone alone they could now exchange sappy love poems and songs. It didn't really matter if they were good or bad as long as they came from the heart.

"I guess I should get back to recording, I should have that CD for you ready in time for our classes at BH." Jay told Terri, obviously anxious.

"You do that, and do it fast, only two days until a new season at BH. I can't wait to see you. . . and Kiwi but especially you. Good-bye for now" Terri exclaimed tiredly and excited all at once.

"Bye darling" Jay always felt it necessary to be the last one off the phone. He somehow thought it was a gentlemen's place.

With that they were off to prepare for BHMC. Whether it be recording that last album or packing and voice exercises.

**A/n - Read and reply please. This is my first FF post, with five HELPFUL reviews I will post a second chapter. Thank you and don't forget. R&R!**

**-Alex**


	2. Good Morning!

**Same disclaimer as last time…**

**Title "The Morning Before"**

"K 106.7 in the morrrrrrrrrrningggggggggg" that popular tune was the sound of Terri's alarm as she woke from her slumber. It was 6:45 in the A.M. and she wished her alarm came with snooze but unforntionutly her old, brown, dusty alarm wasn't quite technical enough. She sat there thinking for a second. Thoughts like ' I wonder what kind of talent these new people are going to have' and 'Today's the day!' She stood up and did a little stretch then slid on her monkey slippers.

"Terri!" yelled her mom angrily. "Terri Fletcher! If you don't come down here and get your breakfast you will be late!"

"For a very important date?" Terri asked jokingly. She half-tripped down the stairs and stood staring her mom in the face. "Mom, chill, I have like 2 hours before I have to be at the train station."

"Not anymore, they changed the departure time to 7:45 and it's already 7:00 and it takes 15 minutes to get there so…" Before she could finish Terri interrupted.

"Mom, is this a cookout?"

"No, we're going…"

"Then why are you all up in my grill?" Terri snapped. "I'll get there, but not under pressure…Kay, thanks!" Her mom was too tired to respond and didn't really care if Terri had an attitude. Karma.

Terri rushed to the kitchen cabinet and grabbed the first box of cereal she could find, Cheerios, her favorite. She stuffed the cereal in her mouth without milk. She was too excited, and it kind of sort of had something to do with the fact that she had to leave in 30 minutes.

She rushed up stairs and got ready, it took her about 15 minutes. The other 15 minutes was wasted with the usual singing in a hairbrush pretending to be a rock star. After primping and prepping she was ready to go.

They hopped in the car and they were off.

_(a/n -- This signify's a change in setting not chapter!)_

_BOOM...BUMP...BOOMP!_ That was the sound of Jay's morning wake-up. As he fell out of bed he whispered to himself "Ouch, bugger!" He stood up and looked at his alarm, which obviously hadn't been working. 7:45. He woke up late and his train was leaving in 20 minutes! He rushed over to his bathroom and took out his extra strength styling gel. He hadn't had a hair cut in a while so he look like a skater with spiked hair trying to rock it out. He knew he looked funny but really didn't care. His cell phone rang. _I can't handle this _jay thought. He grabbed the phone and pushed talk. "Yeah?" he said it in a play full but seriously, busy kind of way.

"Hey, it's me" Cooed a familiar voice.

"Who is me?" Jay said impatiently while trying to zip his pants and button his shirt all at the same time.

"The bird..."

"Robin?" Jay asked. "How in the world did you get this number?"

"I have my way's. Now tell me what classes you have so I can revise my schedule."

"I fout uh wuh gonna skip dis yuh at bistol himans" Jay spat out. He was trying to eat a muffin, drink milk and talk all at the same time. All in all Robin could here the concern in his voice.

"Well I thought I would go for that scholarship one more time, maybe with you."

"Robin, I told you we are over and always will be. It's me and Terri now so just deal with it. I don't want you interfering with our relationship!" Jay shouted into the phone. He hung up and started to pack his carry on bag. He was rushing as fast as he could but somehow it didn't seem fast enough. He was ready so he jetted out of the house.

"Where are you going with no shoes on Jay?" Asked his next door neighbor, Mrs. Fenterbug.

"Oh thank you Mrs. F!" Jay ran back in the house and rummaged around for his tennis shoes. He grabbed them and AGAIN left the house.

7:57. He knew he had to hurry, and he did.

"See, now if we hadn't rushed we wouldn't have gotten you here!" Her mom sounded tired.

"Mommy..." Terri sounded worried. "I want you to call me at 7:00 tonight so I can tell you all about L.A. for the second time.

"Don't sound worried dear, I will. I will have your father call you as soon as I get back to the house and I believe Aunt Nina is going to call you when she wakes up too."

"Thank you mom, I love you" With that Terri stepped on the steel staircase that led to the passenger seats on the old train.

"Your welcome, I love you and have a great time" Her mom walked away slowly, wishing she wasn't going.

Terri stepped up from the staircase and walked through two trains before she found a seat where she was alone. She wanted to be able to talk to jay and practice her music before she got there. She threw her bag on the seat in front of her and plopped down. She took out a diary and started to wright...

_He looks at me close_

_I don't feel alone_

_I can relate to his touch_

_I finally realize_

_He is my own_

She got tired and put away her diary. As she fell asleep she could here someone boarding the train. IN HER SECTION. She was to tired to look and dozed off.


End file.
